Iander Melbouron
At an early age, Iander the Hobbit learned of his magic ability which he came to love... Stats Appearance Appearance Personality Personality History History Relationships relationships Abilities and Powers Arcane Recovery Iander has learned to regain some of his magical energy by studying his Spellbook. Once per day when he finishes a Short Rest, he can choose expended Spell Slots to recover. The Spell Slots can have a combined level that is equal to or less than half his wizard level (rounded up), and none of the slots can be 6th level or higher. For example,when he becomes a 4th-level wizard, he can recover up to two levels worth of Spell Slots. He can recover either a 2nd-level spell slot or two 1st-level Spell Slots. Spell Casting Iander is an adept wizard, carrying his spellbook wherever he goes. At 1st level Iander has 2 first level spell slots. Cantrips Dancing Lights You create up to four torch-sized lights within range. You can also combine the four lights into one glowing vaguely humanoid form of Medium size. Each light sheds dim light in a 10-foot radius. As a bonus action, you can move the lights up to 60 feet to a new spot within range. A light must be within 20 feet of another light created by this spell, and a light winks out if it exceeds the spell's range. Fire Bolt Make a ranged spell attack. On a hit, the target takes 1d10 fire damage. A flammable object hit by this spell ignites if it isn't being worn or carried. This spell's damage increases by 1d10 when you reach 5th, 11th, and 17th level. Poison Spray The target must succeed on a Constitution saving throw or take 1d12 poison damage. This spell's damage increases by 1d12 when you reach 5th, 11th, and 17th level. Level 1 Spells Alarm ''' You set an alarm against unwanted intrusion. Choose a door, a window, or an area within range that is no larger than a 20-foot cube. Until the spell ends, an alarm alerts you whenever a tiny or larger creature touches or enters the warded area. When you cast the spell, you can designate creatures that won't set off the alarm. You also choose whether the alarm is mental or audible. A mental alarm alerts you with a ping in your mind if you are within 1 mile of the warded area. This ping awakens you if you are sleeping. An audible alarm produces the sound of a hand bell for 10 seconds within 60 feet. '''Grease Grease covers the ground in a 10-foot square within range. It's difficult terrain for the duration. When the grease appears, each creature standing in its area must succeed on a Dexterity saving throw or fall prone. A creature that enters the area or ends its turn there must also succeed on a Dexterity saving throw. Detect Magic For the duration, you sense the presence of magic within 30 feet of you. If you sense magic in this way, you can use your action to see a faint aura around any visible creature or object in the area that bears magic, and you learn its school of magic, if any. The spell is blocked by 1 foot of stone, 1 inch of common metal, a thin sheet of lead, or 3 feet of wood or dirt. Mage Armour Touch a willing creature who isn't wearing armor. The target’s base AC becomes 13 + its Dexterity modifier. The spell ends if the target dons armor or if you dismiss the spell as an action. Tasha's Hideous Laughter A creature of your choice must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or fall prone, becoming incapacitated and unable to stand up for the duration. A creature with an Intelligence score of 4 or less isn't affected. At the end of each of its turns, and each time it takes damage, the target can make another Wisdom saving throw. The target has advantage on the saving throw if it's triggered by damage. On a success, the spell ends. Long Strider The target’s speed increases by 10 feet until the spell ends. At Higher Levels: You can target one additional creature for each slot level above 1st. Items items Category:Characters